A New Life
by KanariUchiha
Summary: (Special thanks for CJShikage's Naruto Senju Uchiha for inspiring me to make this story.) People are brought back to life to guide the living...at least that's what the myths say. So what happens when Hashirama and Madara are brought back to life to guide young Naruto and Sasuke?
1. Deal

(Before we start, I'll have to inform you first that I used little to no events used in the actual anime. Happy reading!:3)

After both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju died they met eachother in an unknown plain, everything was white. "Where are we?", Hashirama asked. "Is this the afterlife?", Madara then asked.

"Indeed it is.", a figure said behind both of them, it was Hagoromo Otsutsuki. "Both of you are dead and are in the afterlife right now." "Are you...the Sage of the Six Paths?", both of them questioned. "Yes, my name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki, I am the founder of shinobi.

"So...why are we here, meeting you?", asked Hashirama. "I'm here to make a deal with you two.", the sage replied. "A deal?", echoed Madara. "Before we talk this deal, I need to tell about my 2 sons, Ashura and Indra.", the sage said. Hashirama and Madara then looked up at him to listen. Hagoromo finally began, "Back then, I had 2 sons, the younger one named Ashura and the older one named Indra. Since the very beginning, Ashura was unskilled, he couldn't do anything on his own, he possesses my boyd, which gave him remarkable stamina, whom he shared with his descendants, the Senju. He needed the help the others which made him believe that love was the key peace. On the other hand, the older son, Indra, was extremely skilled, he possessed my Sharingan and chakra, whom he shared with his descendants, the Uchiha. He was very independent which made him think that power can achieve anything, even peace. This was an idea he shared with my mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki. When it was the time to choose a successor between those two, I came to believe that both power and love was necessary in leadership, so I chose Ashura as my successor and wanted Indra to work alongside, I thought that if Indra's extreme power and Ashura's undying love would be able to pave a way towards peace, but I was wrong. Ashura being chosen as successor made Indra very angry, so he and Ashura kept on fighting, even after I died. Then they both realized that their fighting would still extend after their deaths, so they decided to reincarnate in future."

"But what does that have to do with the deal?" Madara asked, still confused. The sage narrowed his eyes, "Both of you still don't get it?", the sage asked. "My sons reincarnated again and again, never stopping, their incarnations kept on fighting, never working together. An example of this is you and Madara." The two friends were shocked, "What do you mean." "My sons reincarnated into you two, with Hashirama as Ashura and Madara as Indra." "So what's this deal about?" "Since you two are already dead, Ashura's and Indra's soul have moved onto new hosts, the deal is for you and Madara to watch over those 2 new incarnates until they grow up. I don't want Ashura's and Indra's cycle of hatred to continue any longer

"So who are they?", Hashirama asked, interested. "Naruto Uzumaki-kun as Ashura, Hashirama, you'll be the one to take care of him", the sage replied. Then there appeared the face of a smiling young boy with spiky blond hair and 3 whiskers on each of his cheeks. "He looks interesting.", Hashirama said, smiling back at Naruto. "He is.", the sage agreed. "He is the current Kyuubi's jinchuriki, it was sealed inside him by his father, Minato Namikaze, the yondaime. He has mother named Kushina Uzumaki who was really close to your wife, Mito Uzumaki. They both died saving Naruto and the village from the Kyuubi's attack. Naruto only has his mother's last name, since he can't be known as the yondaime's son. The only people who know about his parents are the Third Hokage and the Village Council. The village often fears him as the demon himself and mocks and alienates him in the village, he doesn't about that incident himself. And just like Ashura, he's unskilled, but I believe that he would be able to befriend the Kyuubi to attain remarkable power. So Hashirama, I want you to watch over him." Hashirama nodded.

"Next up we have Sasuke Uchiha-kun as Indra, Madara, you will be the one to take care of him." Then again, a face a young boy with spiky bluish black hair and bangs appeared. "He really looks like Izuna." said to himself. Hashirama looked over at Madara with sad eyes. "Just like Indra, he is very skilled. In fact, he's the rookie of his class. He has an older brother who's no different, Itachi Uchiha, just like his younger brother, he was a prodigy, one you see in a thousand years, he joined the ANBU at the age of 11 and mastered the clan's signature 'Great Fireball Technique' at a very young age. The Uchiha Clan is going through rough times right now, they are planning to create a coup d'état, and Itachi, as an ANBU, he has to choose between his clan or the village, his love for Sasuke is almost as strong as your love for your brother, Madara. Back to Sasuke, he's in the same classroom as Naruto though he barely thinks of him as a friend, and Naruto rather thinks of him as a rival. You two will also try to make them friends, any questions?"

"Yeah, how do we approach them? We're dead." Hashirama asked. "Simple, you will appear to them as ghosts, only they can see and hear you, since your souls are connected. Now that that's finished, until you return to the afterlife, you two will take care of young Naruto and Sasuke. Am I clear?" Both Hashirama and Madara nodded. As soon as that happened, a beam of light appeared and as the light faded, Hashirama and Madara appeared in the real world, though no one could see them.

"This place brings back so many memories.", Hashirama excitedly said, viewing the place. _So that's what the yondaime, Naruto's father, looks like,_ thought Hashirama as he stared at the Hokage Rock. Madara scoffed, "I'll go find Sasuke-kun while you find Naruto-kun okay?" "Sure!", his friend happily replied.


	2. Meetings

(Naruto)

As always, he was being outcasted by both villagers and fellow ninja. Hashirama is walking alongside the roads of Konohagakure, then he sees a young spiky-blond haired boy run past him. Hashirama turns back to see that it was Naruto! Hashirama quickly follows the boy to see him being outcasted by the village. "Get out of here, you demon!" "You killed my family! Curse you!" He could see Naruto hated by everyone everywhere, _Poor boy_ he thought. He ended up following Naruto to his house, watching him from the outside window, he could see Naruto was eating 3 bowls of ramen before laying in his bed. "Why do they keep treating me like that? Why?!", Naruto kept on saying that to himself. As a ghost, Hashirama was able to go through the walls of Naruto's house and go inside. "Don't worry, young one, I think I will be able to help with that." Hashirama softly said. Naruto stared at him, "Uhhhhhhhhhh...am I dreaming? Cuz' I see a ghost." "Nope, you're plenty awake." Hashirama said, with a smile on his face. "Are you...a ghost?" "I guess you could say that, but I'm more of a guide for you, so Naruto, if anything's wrong, you can always come to me." Hashirama happily said. " Y'know, you're really nice! Know one's ever talked to me like this before!" Hashirama smiled.

"Say mister...",

"Just call me Hashirama."

"Hashirama-san, you really look familiar"

"Seems like it, since I watch over the village!"

"That's right! You're the First Hokage!"

(Sasuke)

"Nii-san! Can you help me with my shurikenjutsu, pretty please!" Sasuke asked. "Forgive me, Sasuke-kun, I have mission, let's do it another time." Itachi said, poking his brother's forehead. "Ow! You could at least stop doing that!" Itachi smiled then left, Sasuke's father was also on a mission as the Captain of The Leaf's Police Force, and his mother left to buy groceries, so now, Sasuke was all alone. Madara entered the Uchiha compound, he was checking each house for Sasuke, "Why do I have to do this?" Madara complained. He finally found Sasuke, he was training by himself, "If nii-san isn't here, then I'll train by myself!" Sasuke said to himself. "So that's the boy, hn."

Sasuke shuriken almost hit the target, "Tch". "Try to throw your shuriken with less force, that's the trick.", Madara said behind Sasuke's back. Sasuke turned back, startled,

"Who...who are you?"

"Me? I'm Madara Uchiha"

"Madara...he's dead"

"After I died, I was sent to be your guide Sasuke-kun, got that?

Sasuke nodded. After a while of talking, Sasuke and Madara eventually got along.

"You have a brother, correct? What's he like?

"Itachi, huh? He's okay, he's really talented and I want to be just like him! But...he's always far away, he keeps telling me that he has missions and it seems as if he wants to avoid me all the time.

"I see, I'm sure he does it just because he cares for you, Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke! I'm home!"

"It's mom"

"I'll be going now, don't tell anyone you saw me, this is just between you and me.

Sasuke nodded, "Sure"

It was the middle of the night, both Naruto and Sasuke were already sleeping. Madara and Hashirama set up a meeting place on top of the Hokage Rock to share whatever information they've learned during the day.

"How'd things go on your end?", asked Madara.

"Pretty good actually, Naruto's quite intriguing, how about Sasuke?"

"He's interesting too, he reminds me of me when I was young"

"Then it's settled we'll start teaching young Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun everything we know tomorrow"

"Sounds good"

"Hey Naruto, wake up"

"Hmmm, what it is? There's no school today."

"It's me, Hashirama"

*gets up* "Why did you wake me up Hashirama-sama?"

"I'm going to show you something"

Hashirama led Naruto through the forest to find a dead tree.

"Why'd you bring me here?

"Just watch"

"Huh?"

"Wood Style: Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!"

Suddenly the dead tree growed brigger and bigger until it became a tall and healthy tree.

"Whoa! How'd you do that, Hashirama-sama?

"I used wood style, a chakra nature that creates wood and various plants."

"Huh?"

"Guess I have to start explaining", Hashirama thought. "There are things called chakra natures, you already know what chakra is, but chakra nature is the foundation of all ninjutsu. They're so important to us shinobi that we named our countries after the natures, they are: fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind. Each element has to be weaker and stronger than another, example, fire is stronger than wind since it just fans the flames of the fire, but it is weaker than water since it will just extinguish the fire. However, by combining two or more chakra natures, you create a new nature, my wood style is made of water and earth chakra natures. Most ninjas has an affinity for at least one nature, Uchihas for example, have an affinity for fire. So now, we'll be finding your chakra nature." Hashirama then hands out a piece of paper.

"What's this for?"

"This paper will help us find out your chakra nature, just let your chakra flow through it. This paper reacts to a person's chakra, if your nature is fire then it will burn and turn to ash. If it's water, then it will turn damp. If it's earth, then it will turn to dirt and crumble away. If it's lightning, then it wrinkle. And if it's wind, then the paper will split in two.

Naruto places the paper between his finger and lets his chakra flow through it, instantly, the paper splits in two.

"Whoa, cool!

"Looks like your nature is wind style, you'll be able to slice through anything", Hashirama smiled.

"Awesome!"

"No one's here, Madara-sensei", Madara appeared behind Sasuke's back, his hand on his shoulder.

"Ready for your training, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah"

Madara led Sasuke into an open field where no one could Sasuke talking to no one.

"Madara-sensei, I already know about the 5 chakra natures, so what now?"

"Let's not get hasty, first off, we'll have to know your main chakra nature. Here, take this paper and let your chakra flow through it.

"Got it"

Sasuke placed the paper between his fingers and let his chakra flow through it, the paper instantly burnt away to ashes.

"As expected, your main chakra nature is fire", said Madara, smiling. "As an Uchiha, you should be able to perform our clan's signature jutsu, 'Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu'." Madara performed the Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger hand signs and blew a ginormous fireball through his mouth to burn the entire field. "Knead your chakra and expell it out of your mouth as fire."

"Right", Sasuke answered. Sasuke did the same hand signs and blew a fireball out of his mouth, it wasn't as big as Madara's, though it was enough to burn the grass in the field.

 _Amazing, can't believe someone his age can perform this jutsu without breaking a sweat_ , Madara thought. Madara and Sasuke were training for a long time.

"Sasuke-kun, you can go home already, you need plenty of rest as a future shinobi"

"Alright, bye, Madara-sensei!

It was already night and Madara and Hashirama met again at the top of the Hokage Rock.

"So what did you do with Naruto-kun?"

"I showed him my wood style and checked his chakra nature, turns out it's wind."

"Interesting, Sasuke's chakra nature is fire, naturally. I taught him our Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu.

"What? You're already teaching him that jutsu?!

"Relax, actually, for a beginner, he's quiet amazing.

"Is that so?"

"By the way, Hashirama, those two brats have school tomorrow right?

"Yeah, we'll have to go with them to school."


	3. School

"So Sasuke also has your friend following him, Hashirama-sensei?"

"Yeah, and only we could see them both as they could see us too."

"So you're going to school with me, Hashirama-sensei?"

"What's up with that 'sensei' all of the sudden?", Hashirama said, laughing.

"I dunno, but you've taught me alot and I feel as if I should call you sensei, that's okay with you, right." Naruto said, smiling.

"Of course, Naruto-kun, and yes, I'm going to school with you, but just remember not to talk to me, at least speak quietly or the others will think you're crazy."

"I understand, Hashirama-sensei."

"Sasuke-kun, we will probably be meeting Naruto and Hashirama once we reach the school.

"Yeah"

Then, Naruto, Hashirama, Sasuke, and Madara met once again once they reached the gate of the school.

"So that's Madara", Naruto said.

"Hn, and that's Hashirama", Sasuke said.

Once they went in the classroom, the four of them heard an earsplitting scream.

"OMG, it's Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey Sasuke, seat next to me"

"No way Sasuke, don't sit next to Ino-pig, just sit next to me, Sasuke-kun!"

"Want to start something? Billboard brow?!"

"You think?!"

"I'm just going to sit next to Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Huh? You're sitting next to me?" Naruto said, confused.

"You may be a loser, but at least you're better than those annoying girls." Sasuke said, with his normal emo face, expressing no emotion.

"Is this how girls always act around Sasuke?" Hashirama said, sweatdropping along with Madara.

"Guess so", Madara replied.

"Naruto..", Hashirama whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Me and Madara are going to walk around the village, we're going to come back in a while."

"Sure, see ya!"

"Hashirama, why are we going outside?"

"I need to see something, and I'm sure that you're going to be interested." Madara didn't realize where they were going until they reached the place itself. It was a cemetary, except it wasn't a regular cemetary, it was a cemetary for heroes, heroes who died in battle were supposed to be buried. In one of the graves there layed...Izuna.

"I thought you wanted to see him again." Hashirama said sadly.

"Izuna..." Madara muttered to himself

"Those two, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, they really are a mirror to us when we were young, we can't let them end up the same way we did.

Madara nodded.

"Kakashi!" Madara and Hashirama whipped their heads around to see a man with a bowl-cut haircut with a boy with gray spiky hair.

"What is it Guy?"

"My eternal rival! I challenge you to a race!"

"Huh? I beat you last time."

"The springtime of youth last forever, Kakashi!

"Fine"

"Hn, that kid's haircut reminds me of your lame bowl-cut." Hashirama got depressed.

"Looks like our personalities don't only extend to only Naruto and Sasuke."

"You're right, even if we die, our rivalry will continue in the future shinobi of Konoha." Madara then noticed Itachi rushing to the Hokage's office, this grew his supicions.

"Hashirama, you go ahead to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. I'll be there soon."

"Hm? All right."

Madara went through the walls of the Hokage's office and went inside the room. He then saw Itachi kneeling before the Third Hokage.

"Itachi-kun, the time has come. You'll have to slaughter your entire clan in exception for Sasuke-kun."

"I understand."

The Third Hokage narrowed his eyes, "Although this is for the village, by killing your entire clan, you will stop an incoming civil war."

"..."

"Is there anything you're going to do after the slaughter?"

"I...will join an organization full of S-Rank criminals named the 'Akatsuki', within that organization, I'll protect Konohagakure from the shadows."

"You have my gratitude. Konohagakure needs ninja like you in times like this. As promised, I'll protect Sasuke-kun."

"Thank you..", when he said those words, he left the Hokage's office noticing Madara when he passed by him.

"So that's Itachi...he's quite the shinobi", Madara thought. Madara could care less about the Uchiha clan since they betrayed him in the past, though he did show some consideration towards Sasuke, since he reminded him of Izuna. Madara exited the office to see Hashirama, he found the Senju along one of the roads of Konohagakure.

"There you are, Hashirama!"

"Madara! Where have you been?!

"No time to explain! We have to go to the Uchiha Compound!"


	4. An Uchiha's Fate

While running to the Uchiha Compound, Madara told Hashirama everythings he's heard in the Hokage's office.

"What a poor boy, to be forced to bear a burden for both his clan and village." Hashirama said.

"Hn, and all for stopping an incoming war, that kid's smart.

"But why are we going to the Uchiha Compound to stop Itachi when we already know his true motives."

"I'm not going there for those reasons, I'm interested in this Itachi and I want to see if he's really capable of killing the entire Uchiha clan."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke-kun doesn't know the true reasons for the massacre of the clan. If he's successful in killing his clan, Sasuke will probably harbor a deep hate for his brother in the future and try to avenge his clan by killing his brother. Another reason for Itachi to slaughter his clan is also probably to give his brother remarkable power.

"...", Hashirama was confused at first, but he finally realized that if Sasuke killed Itachi and knew his true intentions, he will be taken over by guilt in killing someone precious to him, the result...his Sharingan being evolved into a Mangekyo Sharingan.

"By the way, what happened after I left?"

"I told Sasuke-kun that you were busy with something so he went home by himself and I took Naruto-kun home already, he's probably sleeping already."

Both of them stopped at their tracks to find Itachi standing on a wire post. His red Mangekyo Sharingan glowing in the black night.

"What impressive eyes, for someone his age", Hashirama said, shocked.

"Hn, not as great as mine, but who knows the strength of his eyes when he reaches his prime."

Horror filled Hashirama's and Madara's eyes as they watched the entire massacre done by a mere 13 year old in one night.

"Well that was horrifying.", Hashirama said

"Hn, tell me about it."

Both of them found an unconscious Sasuke on the ground, Madara picked him up and carried him on his back.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked a worried Hashirama.

"I'm going to bring him to the hospital and just stay with him there."

"Looks like you've grown attached to Sasuke-kun, you haven't acted this way with anyone since Izuna-kun.", Hashirama giggled.

Madara blushed, "Sh-shut up! He just reminds me of Izuna-kun, that's all. By the way, what are you doing after this?"

"I'll go back to Naruto-kun's house and also stay with him there."

"Well goodnight"

"Yep, see you tomorrow!" Both of them went opposite directions. Hashirama went back to Naruto's house and Madara went to the hospital with Sasuke on his back, thankfully, everyone was asleep, since no one will ignore an unconscious Sasuke flying in the sky.

*Yawns* "Hm? What's that smell, it smells nice...", Naruto went to his kitchen to find Hashirama cooking breakfast.

"Oh! Good morning Naruto-kun!" Hashirama said with a smile on his face.

"Hashirama-sensei, what are you doing here y'know?"

"I got bored just waiting for you to wake up so I figured that I just cook breakfast for you."

"Thank you, Hashirama-sensei!"

"By the way Naruto-kun did you know that there isn't any school today?"

*eats*"Huh? There isn't? If that's so, I should visit Sasuke and play with him!" Naruto ran towards the door. Before he went outside, Hashirama grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What is it, Hashirama-sensei?"

"Naruto-kun...Sasuke-kun is in the hospital right now..."

"Why?!". Hashirama-sensei explained everything about the Uchiha Massacre, even the parts Madara has heard in the Hokage's Office.

"You can't tell Sasuke what we've heard in the Hokage's Office, he'll have to find out for himself. And besides, you still can't go outside..."

"Why y'know?"

"Well...you're still in your pajamas."

"AAHHHH, I DIDN'T KNOW Y'KNOW!", Hashirama ended up laughing at Naruto. Hashirama and Naruto continued with their training within the forest.

"Naruto-kun, your graduation exam is coming soon, do you know how to use the Clone Jutsu?"

"Eheheh...no way, clones are my worst jutsu ever y'know!"

 _Now that I look at him...his chakra is remarkably strong, probably because he's an Uzumaki and Ashura's incarnation, though his control of chakra is the problem._ Hashirama thought.

"Naruto-kun, your chakra is actually really strong, the problem is your control of it."

"Is that so y'know?"

Hashirama nodded, "Here, watch this...". The former Hokage focused all his chakra to his feet and started climbing a tree with just his feet.

"Whoa, that's really awesome, y'know!"

"This is a practice used to hone chakra control, you focus your chakra in your feet and you could do things such as climbing trees and walking on water. This is a practice though this could come in handy during missions." Hashirama said as he jumped away from the tree trunk. "Here Naruto-kun, take this kunai to mark the tree on how far you've reached."

"Thank you, Hashirama-sensei! With this training, I'll be Hokage in no time y'know."

Sasuke suddenly woke up in his hospital bed the next day.

"Hn, where am I?"

"Looks like you're awake." Madara said beside him.

"Tell me Sasuke-kun, do you remember anything yesterday after you went home from school."

Sasuke clenched his fists, "The Uchiha clan, my clan was slaughtered by...my brother...", Sasuke clenched his fists even tighter. "No...it was by Itachi Uchiha, he doesn't deserve to be that big brother I used to look up to."

"I can feel his hatred growing stronger."

"Madara..."

"Hn?"

"I want you to train me...to become stronger...to be able...to kill him." Sasuke's Sharingan awakened, with one tomoe in each eye.

"Those eyes...very well then, after you recover, meet me in the field." Madara left the hospital to see Naruto and Hashirama in the forest.

"Hashirama, Naruto, Sasuke just awakened his Sharingan."

"Just now...pretty impressive."

"Hey, hey! What's a Sharingan y'know?"

"The Sharingan...the special eye of the Uchiha clan. It gives the user to see chakra, though not as capable as the Byakugan, the user is also granted incredible clarity, enabling them to see fast-moving objects and read lips with ease. With its visual prowess, users are also able to copy any jutsu they see, be it ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu, they can do it with near-perfect accuracy. Another ability is its proficiency with genjutsu through eye contact, this comes in handy especially when controlling tailed beasts."

"That's right Hashirama, right now Sasuke-kun's goal is to kill his brother for revenge."

"Should we stop him, y'know?"

"I don't think we can do anything about it, Itachi's purpose to force Sasuke-kun to hate him, he selected his younger brother to kill him in the future to be punished for his crimes and also in order for him to give him power...the Mangekyo Sharingan, only attainable if you kill someone precious to you."

"That's horrifying y'know."

"I know. Madara...you just continue Sasuke-kun's training, you have to make him strong enough to kill his brother, then you can tell him Itachi's real intentions afterwards."

Madara nodded, "Right."


	5. Training

Madara went to the field to find Sasuke waiting there.

"Sasuke-kun, you've already recovered?"

"That doesn't matter now, all that matters is me getting stronger."

 _Sasuke-kun's aura and chakra has gotten darker and much colder since I met him._ Madara thought.

"My goal before was to follow in Itachi's footsteps, but now, it's to kill him and to restore the Uchiha clan."

"Hn, alright, let's see your 'Great Fireball Jutsu'."

Sasuke nodded, he did the Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger hand signs and blew a fireball out of his mouth that was just as big as Madara's.

Madara's jaw dropped, "Sasuke-kun, you're making rapid progress, I'm surprised." "Is this because of his dark chakra he's inherited Indra's chakra?", Madara wondered.

"Hn, I'll have to be alot stronger than that if I ever wish to beat Itachi."

 _Beating Itachi's the only thing he's got in his mind_ , Madara thought.

"Ok so what's next.", Sasuke said, clearly impatient.

"Since you already awakened your Sharingan, I guess it's time for you to learn to use it." Madara said as he awakened his Sharingan.

"Already, hn?", an excited Sasuke said as he also awakened his Sharingan.

"Spar with me, and I'll see how good your perception skills are." Madara jumped to the side of the field, whereas Sasuke was on the opposite side.

The battle started, the 2 Uchihas ran towards eachother. Sasuke landed a kick on Madara but was quickly blocked by his opponent's arm. Sasuke leapt back and aimed a 'Great Fireball Jutsu' at his opponent though Madara countered it with the same jutsu, the 2 Fireballs clashed together to form a thick steam mist. However this didn't matter since both opponents still had their Sharingan to see through the mist. Sasuke spotted Madara amongst the thick smoke and stabbed him from the back with his kunai. Unfortunately, it was just a clone that just vanished, Sasuke turned back to see that the real Madara was behind him, holding a kunai to his neck.

"Your perception skills are good, though not powerful enough to distinguish a shadow clone from its original." Madara said bluntly, deactivating his Sharingan.

"Tch", Sasuke complained as he deactivated his Sharingan.

Madara and Sasuke have been training the entire day.

"Considering your age, you're pretty good, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, to be praised by the 'Ghost of the Uchiha', what an honor.", Sasuke said.

Madara smirked, "So you've heard of me, hn?"

"Guess so..."

Madara placed his hand on Sasuke's head. "Our training's over, how about we stroll around the village."

Sasuke nodded.

"Come on Hashirama-sensei, teach me something!"

"What's got you so eager nowadays?"

"Sasuke-kun's been training with Madara-sensei all the time, I can't let him beat me!"

"Very well then...now that you mastered chakra control, let's see your clone jutsu."

"All right y'know!". Naruto performs the Ram → Snake → Tiger hand signs. Although he only made one floppy clone(kinda like the one Naruto tried to make in his graduation exam).

Hashirama twitched his eyes, "Okay...well, maybe clones really aren't your thing."

"See! I told you y'know!"

"Relax, relax, I'll teach you instead a more advance version of the clone, the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'." Hashirama did a 'cross' seal with his finger and created 5 shadow clones.

"See Naruto-kun, unlike the the 'Clone Jutsu', this jutsu creates real, solid clones."

"Awesome! Teach me, teach me, teach me!"

"All right, all right!"

(After 5 hours of training)

"Ok *pants*, Naruto-kun, *pants*, let's see your 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'."

"Sure!" Just like Hashirama, Naruto did a cross seal with his fingers, but instead of making only 5 shadow clones, he created 2,000 of them!

"Look, look, Hashirama-sensei! I did it y'know!"

Hashirama was shocked, "Amazing Naruto, without a doubt, you'll pass the Graduation Exam."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" After running and screaming for 5 minutes, Naruto fell down and fell asleep so all his clones vanished into smoke.

Hashirama walked over to Naruto, _Look like he used too much chakra for those clones. But then again, can't believe he made 2,000 of them._ Hashirama carried Naruto on his back and tucked him back on his bed at his house.

It was already night and both boys were sleeping soundly. As this happened, Hashirama and Madara met again on top of the Hokage Rock.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun really are improving, right, Madara?"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke-kun's chakra has gotten darker and darker as time passes. It's almost as sinister and cold as mine."

"That seems like a problem, this must be the Uchiha clan's Curse of Hatred. We have to hurry before it completely corrupts him.

Madara nodded "Through Indra, Sasuke-kun and I share the same chakra. As you share the same chakra with Naruto-kun through Ashura. The only difference between us and those two are that their endings are different, we have to make sure that Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun don't end up the same way their ancestors did."

Hashirama nodded.


	6. Graduation Exam

After weeks and weeks of training, it was already Naruto's and Sasuke's graduation exam.

"Next up, on the clone jutsu test, we have...Naruto Uzumaki-kun."

"Alright, y'know!" Naruto did the cross seal with his fingers.

Iruka gasped, "Hold on...that's...?!"

Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Instantly, Naruto created 30 shadow clones around the classroom. Everyone was astonished.

"Alright, Naruto-kun passes!"

"Yay! Yay! I'm a ninja y'know!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped back to his seat.

"That was really good, Naruto...", Hashirama whispered into his ear.

"Hn, looks like you already have a thing to brag about, you loser."

"Next, up...we have Sasuke Uchiha-kun"

"Go on, Sasuke-kun." Madara prodded.

Just like Naruto, he did the cross seal and created only 10 shadow clones.

"Hey! When did you learn that y'know!"

"Hn, you're not the only with tricks up your sleeve"

"Alright! Sasuke-kun also passes! Classes dismissed, tomorrow I'll announce the teams you'll all be in."

Both Naruto with Hashirama and Sasuke with Madara walked out the school together.

"Hey Sasuke! What are you gonna do y'know!"

"I'm gonna train with Madara-sensei, us graduating doesn't give us a reason to relax." Sasuke coldly said as he Madara walked to the training field together.

"*sighs*, He's as cold as ever y'know."

Hashirama placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry, Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke's just..."

"Well, I can't let him be stronger than me! If my dream is to be Hokage, then I can't let him beat me."

Hashirama smiled, "That's the spirit."

Hashirama and Naruto were walking around the village. "Hey Hashirama-sensei, can you teach on how to use Wood Style?"

"I can't, Naruto-kun, it's a kekkei genkai...which means only a specific person are allowed to have it, just like the Sharingan."

"Aww man..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that there's an ability unique only to you."

Naruto started to light up, "Er, Thanks, Hashirama-sensei."

Instead of heading to the forest like they usually do, they ended on top of the Hokage Rock, just sitting there.

"Naruto-kun, why do you want to become Hokage someday?"

"For a very long time in the village, people have always looked at me with contempt, they hated me for having this demon inside of me. I want to become Hokage so I can be acknowledged by everyone, I don't want to be lonely anymore..."

Hashirama looked at Naruto, "You can't be Hokage if your purpose is just to be acknowledged, one who is already acknowledged can be Hokage."

"I guess you're right y'know."

"Naruto-kun, pull up your shirt."

"Huhhh?! Are you about to do something creepy to me?!"

Hashirama sweatdropped, "Of course not, I'm just going to speak with the demon within you."

"Well...okay." Naruto lifted up his shirt to show his Eight Trigram seal."

"Eight Trigram seal, huh? Impressive, the yondaime must have been extra cautious."

Hashirama did a hand sign and his right hand glowed green, then he placed his glowing hand on Naruto's stomach.

Hashirama opened his eyes to find a sleeping Kurama inside his cage.

"Kyuubi..."

Kurama opened his eyes, "Hashirama, huh? Teaching this brat new tricks?"

Naruto appeared beside Hashirama, "Hey, you stupid fox! You just stay quiet in there, y'know,"

Kurama yawned, "Whatever you brat, you're not even worth my time."

"Why you...!"

Hashirama then blocked Naruto, "Naruto-kun, try to relax."

Kurama snorted, "What do you want now, Hashirama brat? I'm tired of being controlled all over again. Whatever words you humans choose to say, you humans...always say the same, damn thing. Now...begone!"

Suddenly, Hashirama and Naruto were back in the real world.

"Heh...Kyuubi's as angry as ever."

"Can't believe someone like him is inside me, y'know."

"Naruto-kun, if you want to be Hokage someday, skill is not the only thing necessary."

"Hm? What else is there, Hashirama-sensei?"

"A true Hokage must embrace the Will of Fire."

"Will of Fire, what's that?"

"Everyone in this village are like family, and the bond that connects them is the Will of Fire. People who embody this will cherishes, loves, believes, and are willing to fight for the village even if it means certain death. Hokages truly believe that this is the key to peace."

"The Will of Fire...huh. Don't worry Hashirama-sensei, once I have this will, I'll be Hokage in no time."

"Well, good luck!"

Naruto looked down at his feet. "Me and Sasuke aren't really brothers...but, I believe that we can make peace with eachother because...we're really good friends!"

 _That's what me and Madara once thought together. But I also believe that these two could really be the key to peace._

"Hey Naruto, why don't we visit Sasuke-kun on his training?"

"Sure!"

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" The immense flame caused a giant hole on the field itself.

"Hn, so this is Madara-sensei's signature jutsu."

"Sasuke-kun, this is one of the jutsu you must learn as an Uchiha, its the pinnacle of all of our clan's Fire Style Jutsus.

"Yeah"

Hashirama and Naruto were spying on their friends from a cliff.

"Look at Sasuke, acting so cool."

 _Madara's already teaching Sasuke-kun a jutsu of that magnitude. Sasuke-kun must be really serious of killing Itachi._ Hashirama thought.

Madara sighed, _I can clearly sense Hashirama and Naruto-kun's chakra above us, are they spying on us? Hn, doesn't matter._

"Sasuke-kun, why don't we continue tomorrow. Besides, we have company."

Naruto and Hashirama sweatdropped as Sasuke and Madara found them on top of the cliff.

"What are you doing here, you loser?"

"Eh, nothing, y'know."

After that awkward moment, Sasuke and Naruto went back to their home, interested in tomorrow.


	7. Dear Readers,

I have tons of things to do so I didn't have much time to explain everything, so I'll just explain them now:

\- Hashirama and Madara still have their chakra in their ghost bodies, so they'll be able to still perform jutsus and the outside world can still be affected. Ex: if Madara performs a Fireball Jutsu, to other people it would just look like a random fireball just floating in the air.

\- In other movies, ghosts could still touch things but can't be touched by others. In this case, Madara and Hashirama are able to control their ghost bodies, so they can decide if they want to be touched by others or not, it's kinda like having the power of manipulating the composition of their bodies.

If there are things that you still don't understand, just say it in the reviews so I can answer them in a future chapter, bye! ;)


	8. Team 7

Hashirama was watching Naruto eat his breakfast.

"Are you excited for today, Naruto-kun?"

"Of course I am! After all, today is the day when our times are gonna be announced y'know!"

Inside the classroom, "Okay...for Team 7 we have Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes

"and Sakura Haruno!"

"Alright!" Naruto shouted while Sakura slumped down.

Naruto thought, "Just one more member..."

"And...Sasuke Uchiha!"

This time Sakura celebrated while Naruto slumped down.

"This generation is really hard to understand, eh, Madara?" Hashirama laughed quietly.

"Hn...just don't drag me down, you loser." Sasuke said quietly

"And just what was that, y'know?!"

"Anyway...each team will be meeting their jonin leader today. Good luck!"

(After 3 hours in the classroom)

"Hey, we've been waiting for hours now...where's our sensei y'know?"

"Who knows?" Sakura said.

"Well, if he isn't gonna come here, he deserves a prank!" Naruto excitedly said as he placed a chalkboard eraser on top of the door.

"Sensei's gonna get mad on you, Naruto!"

"Heh heh...who cares? He started it by being late y'know!"

Kakashi was walking through the corridors of the school, going to the classroom where Team 7 is in. When he opened the door, the eraser fell on his head.

"Hahahahaha! He fell for it!"

"I'm sorry sensei. I tried to stop him but..."

"Hn..."

"How should I say this? My first impression of you guys is...I hate you!"

Team 7 was on the roof of the school.

"Okay...let's start off by introducing to each other. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't like speaking about my likes, dislikes, and dream. For my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies."

All 5 of them(including Hashirama and Madara) thought, "Well he said a lot..."

"Me first Kakashi-sensei! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like cup ramen, though I like the Ichiraku Ramen Iruka-sensei treats me to even more. I don't like the 3-minute wait I have to wait after I pour the hot water. My dream...is to one daybe acknowledged by everyone in Konohagakure, so I can be the Hokage that will guide the village!"

 _He turned out interesting_.., Kakashi thought.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike lots of things and there are little things that I like. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it reality, I plan to restore my clan, and to kill a certain someone."

 _As expected_ , Kakashi thought.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, what I like is...I mean the person I like is...My dislike is Naruto. Let's move on to my dream *squeals* *blushes*.

 _Uh..._ , Kakashi thought.

"Anyway, tomorrow we will have a survival exercise, so don't any breakfast."

"Huh? Why is that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I'll explain that tomorrow."

The next day Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura made their way to the third training ground without breakfast.

"Man, where is Kakashi-sensei? I'm already starving y'know!"

"Hn..."

"Yo", Kakashi said, suddenly appeared behind them.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei! Let's start this training already y'know!"

"Hold on Naruto, I still need to explain. In this training, we will have 2 bells." Kakashi said as he got 2 bells from his pocket.

"The goal is for each of you to snatch a bell from me before the time runs out."

"But Kakashi-sensei...there are only 2 bells, when there are 3 of us."

"Good observation, Sakura-chan, this means one of you will end up tied to a

post while watching the others eat lunch.

Team 7's stomachs rumbled, _So that's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast._

Hashirama and Madara were watching Team 7 from far away, "This Kakashi is good, he made this training seem as if it were to test their actual skills when actually it was to test their teamwork. They should ignore the fact that there are only 2 bells and work together." Madara said as he figured the test's true purpose.


	9. Bell Test

(After 30 mins of explaining everything. I didn't put the entire explanation since most of you already understand the bell test. Bye! :3)

"Alright, now that I've explained everything...the bell test starts...now!" Kakashi shouted

Sasuke and Sakura both scattered to different hiding spots. Sasuke on top of a tree and Sakura in the thick bushes, leaving Naruto out in the open.

 _That stupid Naruto!,_ Sakura thought.

"You're seriously going to fight me directly?"

"Heh, Kakashi-sensei...I won't run away just because of a stupid test. I'll face any enemy head on y'know!"

"So be it." Kakashi drew out his favorite Icha-Icha book from his pocket and just read it, not minding what Naruto will do next.

'Here's my chance!...' Naruto created 4 shadow clones around him.

All five Narutos attacked Kakashi directly and each were blocked with ease. The battle was a near a flowing river. When Kakashi was at the edge of the river, a clone popped out of the river and grabbed Kakashi and held him from behind.

Kakashi was shocked, "What?! When did he-?"

"Heheh! Don't you dare underestimate me, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Clearly you're not an ordinary shinobi, Naruto-kun." Kakashi mumbled as his body vanished and was replaced with another Naruto clone.

"What! Where is he?!" All Naruto clones said in unison, all of them then were released and disappeared into smoke by their original.

 _The 'Substitution Jutsu', where a shinobi can substitute his/her body with anything. Kakashi-sensei used one of Naruto's clones to substitute himself just in time to escape the battle. So that's our Jonin leader, Kakashi Hatake, he's better than I thought.,_ Sasuke thought from above.

Kakashi was roaming around the forest. Sasuke then jumped out of the tree he hid in and faced Kakashi.

"You're also facing me head on, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, I'm not like that loser." Sasuke rushed towards his sensei and tried to land a punch at him. Kakashi grabbed his arm and threw him at the ground, luckily...it was just a clone that vanished into smoke. The original jumped down from the tree and kicked Kakashi and the back. Kakashi fell down to the ground, Sasuke jumped back and performed the 'Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu' at his teacher.

 _How's that possible?! That jutsu requires too much chakra!_

Before Sasuke's fire hit Kakashi, the target vanished, this made Sasuke realize that it was a clone. The original was actually underground so he pulled Sasuke's foot to the ground, leaving only his head visible.

"What the hell?!"

The original went up from the ground and bent down infront of Sasuke, "I know you're different from the others, you're a child prodigy. I had to keep my guard up." Kakashi smiled and left to visit the final member of Team 7, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura watched Kakashi walking through the frost from a bush.

"Hey...Sakura-chan." Kakashi said behind her.

Sakura turned back, "AHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura ran to an opening of the forest, panting. While she was distracted, Kakashi placed a genjutsu on her, making her see Sasuke on the brink of death.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto spotted the box lunched Kakashi brought beside the grave.

"Heheh...if I eat lunch, I won't have to worry about watching the others eat."

"I thought I told you not to eat yet." Kakashi appeared behind Naruto.

With Sakura still under Kakashi's genjutsu, she spotted Sasuke's body still underground.

"OH MY GOSH! Sasuke-kun's head has been chopped off!" Sakura fainted and fell unconscious.

Sasuke sighed, "Why am I in the same group as these 2 idiots?" He managed to get up from the ground and release Sakura from the genjutsu.

Sakura woke up and found Sasuke beside her.

"Sakura, you're awake."

Sakura immediately hugged Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun you're alive, I thought you were dead!"

Sasuke pushed Sakura away and got up, "Me? Dead? Hn, that won't matter anymore, it's already time, we'll be sent back to the academy.

Sasuke and Sakura went back to find Naruto tied to a post being watched by Kakashi.

"It's you two, come here." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura sat infront of the two other posts around Naruto and listened to their teacher.

"It may be time, but I'm giving you three another chance. Here, have lunch, but don't let Naruto have any."

"What?!"

"That's your punishment for breaking the rules, if any of you tries to feed him, you'll also end up in the academy. After you're finished eating, I'll give you one last hour to complete the test." After saying those words, Kakashi vanished into thin air.

Sasuke and Sakura started eating their lunch, then Naruto's stomach rumbled.

Sasuke then handed his lunch to Naruto, "Hn, here, have some."

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing? You'll get caught!"

"Yeah that's right y'know."

"If we attack him individually, he would still be able to defeat us, we have to battle him as a team. If Naruto gets hungry, he'll get tired and he'll slow down our teamwork, besides, Kakashi-sensei isn't here."

"Fine...here, Naruto."

"Wha? Thank you, Sasuke, Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi then appeared before them. "YOU!...Pass."

"Huh, what did you say? I didn't hear you clearly y'know."

"I said you passed. From now you're all genin, full-fledged ninja."

Sakura was still confused, "But how Kakashi-sensei? All of us broke your rules."

"That may be true, but still, comrades always comes first before rules. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. But...those who'd abandon their comrades are even worse than scum!"

"Yup! That's about right y'know!"

"Alright, the sun's already setting, you three get some rest. For tomorrow is our first squad mission as Team 7!"

Sasuke and Sakura went with Kakashi, not noticing Naruto still tied to the post.

"Hey! You guys come back here! I'm still stuck here y'know!"

Sasuke looked back and sighed, "Hn...Kakashi-sensei you and Sakura go ahead, I'll untie Naruto."

"Alright."

Sasuke went over to Naruto and untied him from the post.

"Alright! Glad that's over, now were full-fledged shinobi!"

"Yup, congratulations." Hashirama said, suddenly appearing beside Naruto.

Madara placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "But remember that this just the beginning, there are still lots of danger you and your team are going to go through along the way."

"Well that's fine. If I'm gonna become Hokage soon, I'll have to face lots of dangers!"

"Hn, good luck with that."

"Now that that's all finished, you two have to get some rest for tomorrow's mission." Hashirama said.

Naruto, Hashirama, Sasuke, and Madara all went home to prepare for the mission they're about to have.


	10. S-Rank Mission

(I'm not gonna include most missions Team 7 did in the actual anime since I'm too lazy to write the entire thing. But the ones I'm gonna write are made up and they're more insteresting. Bye! :3)

Many missions later...

*knock* *knock*

"Naruto-kun, someone's at the door." Hashirama whispered into Naruto's ear.

A sleeping Naruto woke up, "Hmmmm? Who is it?" Naruto went up to the door and opened it to find 2 ANBU members, one in a tiger mask and one in a bear mask."

"Naruto Uzumaki...the Hokage wishes to see you, it's urgent." Once those words were said, the 2 ANBU members both vanished.

"Could be a new mission..." Hashirama spoke

Once Naruto was changed in his usual outfit, together with Hashirama, they both rushed to the Hokage's office to also find Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun...you're here." Hiruzen said quietly.

"You guys are also here? I thought it was only me y'know!"

"Lord Hokage all gave us the message...we have a new S-rank mission."

"Finally a S-rank mission!" Naruto walked up to the Hokage's desk.

"Sup, Madara." Hashirama walked up to Madara who was beside Sasuke.

"As I was saying, Team 7 will have a S-rank mission."

"Itachi Uchiha was spotted in the forest. Your mission is to find him, and assassinate him."

Those words filled the room with utter silence.

 _Flashback_

"Itachi Uchiha...now that you've massacred your entire clan, what else would you like me to do besides taking care of Sasuke?"

"I want you to have my little brother kill me in the future once he's strong enough."

Hiruzen lifted an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?"

"Even though what I have done was for the greater good of the clan and village, I still feel as if I need to be judged for my actions as a rogue ninja. And I feel that Sasuke is the best person to deliver my punishment."

"Seems so...I'll do my best. Is that all."

Itachi slowly nodded. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

 _End of flashback_

Sasuke clenched his fists super tight that everyone could here his bones crunching.

"Sasuke-kun...are you alright?" Hiruzen questioned.

"I'm fine. This is just the mission I needed all this time. Just you wait, Itachi..." Sasuke's Sharingan awakened as he glared at Hiruzen.

"This is gonna end bad." Madara whispered to Hashirama.

"*clears throat* Anyway, Lord Hokage, why did you give this mission to us? This is clearly a dangerous mission that needs to be handled by the ANBU at least."

"Unfortunately...all the ANBU are all on other important missions. If they fail, it could cause a world war." Hiruzen deadpanned. He was filled with guilt since he purposely dispatched all the ANBU on random missions to fulfill Itachi's wish of being by Sasuke alone.

"I see...well is there other necessary information?"

"Itachi seems to be with the tailess tailed beast. As you all know, he is a Kirigakure shinobi with massive reserves of chakra which are comparable to a tailed beast."

"Well, that's gonna be tough..." Kakashi said as he put his fist to his chin in a htinking position.

"I'm sorry for the sudden request. But still, if the mission is too much for Team 7 to handle, you can come back to the village and ask for extra reinforcements if any are done with their missions."

"Don't worry Old Man! If my teamates are in danger, I'll save them y'know!"

Hiruzen smiled, "I hope so."

While walking out of the Hokage's office, Hashirama quietly asked Naruto, "Naruto-kun, are you sure that you're up to this?"

"Don't worry Hashirama-sensei, if worse comes to worst, me, the future Hokage will come in saving the day y'know!" Naruto whispered back.

Hashirama looked at Naruto from behind, still worried, _Them dying is not even the limit of my worries. If Sasuke actually dies in this mission, Naruto-kun will end up awakening the Kyuubi's power, completing losing himself._

Author's Note:

Phew! That was a short chapter, but I'll be working on a bonus chapter soon!

Hashirama and Madara: we were barely in this chapter!

Kanari: shut it. Anyways, the bonus chapter will include Hashirama's and Madara's little brothers.

Madara: yay Izuna will be in the story! And I will finally get to see that annoying brother of yours, Hashirama.

Hashirama: *sweatdrops*

Kanari: thank you all for being very patient with my story even though its trash. Keep reviewing on my story and I'll see on how I can improve it. Bye! :3


	11. Afterlife and Reality

_Meanwhile in the Afterlife..._

"Madara-niisan! Madara-niisan! Where is he?" While looking for his lost brother, he suddenly bumped into Tobirama.

Tobirama whipped his head around, "Oh, it's just you, Izuna-kun." When the two shinobi met in the afterlife after they both died, they became really good friends and always hung out with eachother when their brothers would too.

"Oh hi Tobirama-kun, have you seen Madara-niisan? I can't find him."

"Nope, haven't seen him. By the way, have you seen Hashirama-niisan he's missing too."

"You're also looking for your brother."

"Seems weird that both our brothers are missing. I'm a sensor yet I can't sense both of their chakras."

"Both your brothers are busy right now..." Hagoromo Otsutsuki said behind them. Both shinobi turned back to the legendary figure.

"Sage of the Six Paths!" Tobirama suprisingly shouted.

"Sennin-sama, where are our brothers?"

"They are in the world below ours."

"What! You mean they're in hell?!" Both brothers screamed in unison.

"I'm not actually supposed to tell anyone but since you two are their siblings, I guess I can tell you everything." The sage told them everything from Indra and Ashura to the deal they have to fulfill.

"So that's what happened, and when will they both come back?" Izuna inquired.

"When both young Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are already good friends and are grown up."

"If that's the case, can we too go to the real world, Sennin-sama?." Tobirama asked.

"Hm? Why?"

Izuna spoke up, "Both our brothers protected and cared for us when we were alive, we want to repay them by helping them out."

"Such a promising reason." Hagoromo smiled. "Alright, but I still can't let you in the real world right now."

"Why is that?" Tobirama asked in a frightening tone.

"People who wish to go to the real world has their bodies converted to pure chakra. Once they lose their chakra, they die and return to the afterlife, where they can never return to the real world. My chakra is necessary in converting bodies to pure chakra, but since I used most of my chakra on Hashirama and Madara, it would still take days to replenish my chakra for you two, I'd say three days."

"Then it's settled, after three days, we will meet our brothers again!" Izuna said

"When both of you enter the real world, only other spirits can see you, like Madara and Hashirama. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun will also be able to see you since their souls are connected to both your brothers', in turn they will be able to see you since you're close with your brothers in blood and soul.

* * *

 _Back to reality_

Team 7 were walking to the spot Itachi was spotted, it was a long journey. They have been walking for half a day, and they were not even halfway. It was estimated that they would reach the destination in the end of the day. Although this wasn't a problem for Hashirama and Madara, they were already dead so they couldn't get tired, sleepy, hungry, or thirsty, both of them were just chatting while walking behind Team 7.

"Hey, Maddy-kun, what do you think our brothers are doing now?"

"Probably looking for us, we've been gone for quite a while now. And can you stop calling 'Maddy-kun', it makes me cringe!"

"Oh c'mon, it's cute, besides we've got nothing else to do besides giving eachother's nicknames."

"Nicknames, hn? Well maybe I should start calling you 'Treehugger'! Besides, when Naruto-kun's asleep, I find you either hugging a tree or just taking to random plants in the night."

"Uh...how did you know that? Were you stalking me?!"

Madara face turned red, "HN, THAT'S OUT OF THE QUESTION!"

"Ahah! I got a perfect nickname for you, Madara!"

"Hn, what is it?"

"From now on, I'll call you Hedgehog-san!"

Instead of raging on Hashirama, he sweatdropped at the ridiculous name he's been given, "Really?"

After 6 hours of walking and Hashirama and Madara bickering, they finally reached their destination at night. It was a an old house.

Kakashi spoke up, "Okay team, from the intel of the Hokage, it seems that the entire Akatsuki are split into tag teams and have different places to spend their night in. Itachi and is partner are supposed to be staying in this house, and from the numerous spyings from the ANBU, they mostly come here at morning if they aren't here at night, our orders are to wait for him and his partner to come and ambush them. For now, sleep for the night, we'll attack him at dawn or when they arrive here tomorrow."

Team 7 started to sleep, except for Sasuke, who was leaning on a tree.

Kakashi went up to him, "Sasuke-kun, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Kakashi-sensei, when all of us are sleeping there could be enemy ambushes. At least one of us have to be on guard."

Luckily, Naruto heard the entire conversation between Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei and immediately jumped up from his bed of leaves.

Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, you too?"

"I won't let Sasuke beat me! And besides, who's gonna save you if you're ever captured by the enemy?" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Hn, as if that will ever happen, loser."

Kakashi sighed, "Fine, just try to get enough sleep for tomorrow, you'll need all that energy." Kakashi then slept on his bed of leaves.


	12. Bonus: Q&A!

Kanari: Hey guys! This isn't really part of the story, this is going to be a Q&A for my story characters. Here with me are Naruto Uzumaki, Hashirama Senju, Sasuke Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha!

*Naruto, Hashirama, Sasuke, and Madara walks in the studio and sit down on the couch*

Kanari: I went around in Konoha and the afterlife for the questions. Everyone in Konoha thought I was crazy in asking for questions for people that are supposed to be dead, but oh well!

Madara: Tell me, why are we doing this?

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are still sleep so this is the only thing we can do in the time being y'know."

Sasuke: Hn, what a pain...

Hashirama: Oh come on you guys, lighten up! This is a once-in-a-lifetime oppurtunity!

Madara: Could be...but did it really have to be a Q&A?

Kanari: Okay guys, shut up! Time for the questions!

Naruto: Alright!

Kanari: This is for Hashirama from the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju!

Hashirama: OMG, it's Tobi-kun!

Kanari: Anyway, his question is...'Hey Hashi, do you remember that time I was out on a mission? Well, how come when I came back, my room was full of bonsai plants, flowers, and trees?!'

Everyone stared at Hashirama

Hashirama: Er...a welcoming gift?

Kanari: Uh...sure. Next question is for Naruto, from Kiba Inuzuka!

Naruto: Yas!

Kanari: Your question is...'Naruto, who's your crush?'

Naruto: Um...

Kanari: You have to say the truth.

Naruto: Ugh, fine. All I can say is that she has pink hair and green eyes.

Sasuke: Hn, you mean Sakura, that's pretty obvious.

Naruto: Shut up!

Kanari: Anyway, next question is for Madara from a man claiming to be Madara Uchiha!

Madara: _well if it isn't Obito..._

Kanari: The question, 'If you were to pick between Hashirama and his brother to be stuck with throughout your entire life, who would you pick?'

Madara: WHAT THE HELL! OBITO, YOU BASTARD!

Hashirama: Who's Obito?

Madara: Uh, no one...but anyway, what kind of stupid question is that?!

Naruto: C'mon just answer it!

Madara: Well, maybe Hashirama...

Hashirama: Aw, really, Maddy-kun?

Madara: I'm not finished! I only chose you because you're the second person I hate in the world, the first being your brother since he killed Izuna.

Hashirama: So you do love me!

Madara: But at least I would be able to punch you everyday since we're stuck together.

Hashirama: 😓😓😓😓

Kanari: Our Q&A segment is almost ending, so our last question will be for Sasuke Uchiha, from Itachi Uchiha. Oh, it looks like he wrote it in a form of a letter. *hands out letter and gives it to Sasuke*

 _Dear Sasuke,_

 _I know this is sudden, but I want to know on how you're doing. Did you brush your teeth today, did you feed our cat? I hope so. Again, sorry for killing your entire Uchiha clan, guess it was on a whim. Did you eat your breakfast and took a shower, hope you did. Say hi to our clan for me, hold on, I killed them! Anyway, I'm going to take your eyes out tomorrow 'cuz I'm going blind, see you tomorrow!_

 _Love,_

 _Itachi Uchiha_

Sasuke: Worst letter ever...

Hashirama: So cute, it looks like he still cares for you!

Madara: Hn...

Naruto: If only I had a brother like that, who would write stupid letters to me, y'know.

Kanari: Alright, if you want another bonus Q&A chapter like this, you could write questions of your own in the reviews so they can be answered by our characters! Until then, goodbye and see you in the next chapter! :3


	13. Author's Note

**Hey it's Kanari! You might notice that in my 3 stories, there won't be new chapters for a very long time. I'm going out abroad for a vacation, and I won't have much time to post new chapters. I'm staying abroad for about 2 weeks so don't expect new content in the time being, hope you understand! Bye! :3**


	14. Unexpected

_In the Afterlife..._

The two brothers were playing Shogi until the Sage of the Six Paths, Hagoromo came in hovering infront of them.

"Alright, it's time for you two to go", The Sage said to the two brothers.

"Hold on, WHAT! It's barely been a day!", Tobirama retorted.

"It is, at least IT IS for the real world." The Sage said in a monotone voice

"Huh?"

"The time in the afterlife passes faster than in the real world, you two should've realized that by now though may be not since it's always bright here."

"I don't even know what you're saying but whatever! At least I get to see Mada-chan!" Izuna said happily.

"Right through that portal, just like you're brothers you are going to be ghosts. Only Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun and your older brothers would be able to see and interact with you two and vice versa." The Sage said, pointing his staff towards a bright portal.

Tobirama and Izuna looked at eachothers and both shrugged their others before stepping into the portal.

* * *

 _In Reality..._

Tobirama and Izuna ended up infront of the Village gates.

The Second Hokage took a good look around and said, "Wow...I've never thought that our village would already have four hokages."

Izuna just scoffed at the fact that his brother didn't become a Hokage.

Suddenly, Tobirama jumped and ran towards the Hokage office, leaving Izuna behind.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going!" Izuna yelled, running after him.

"I just want to see who the Hokage is, the fact that we already have a Fourth Hokage means that something must've happened to Saru-chan, who I made the Third Hokage.", Tobirama calmly said not facing him.

"Saru-chan, one of those brats you were training?"

"...Yeah."

Since they were both already ghosts, they just went through the office's walls to see an old Hokage working on paperwork

"What the- HE'S SO FRIDGIN' OLD!", Tobirama laughed, rolling on the ground and clutching his stomach.

Izuna put his hand on chin, and said, "Though this still won't make sense, if this is the Third Hokage, what about the Fourth? Unless something happened to him and the Third had to retake his place as the Hokage."

Tobirama got up from the ground and wiped a tear from his eye, "Well that won't matter up to us for now. Our mission right now is to find both our elder brothers."

Izuna nodded and went off with Tobirama to find their brothers.

"Hey Tobirama, can you sense their chakra? I can see both of them in a forest with my Sharingan (A/N: oh yeah ghosts are the really the only who can sense and see another ghost's chakra, sorry I didn't mention that.)

"I also sense another powerful chakra with them, seems like Nine-Tails."

Izuna looked shocked, but soon calmed down, "That Sage did say that Naruto-kun was the current Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi."

The two younger brothers headed towards the powerful chakra to find Madara and Hashirama sitting, resting their backs against two different trees. Naruto and Sasuke were asleep so they could keep watch.

"Hey Hashirama, do you sense that sudden surge of chakra around, it's familiar.", Madara whispered-shouted to his friend.

"I'm sure it's just your imagination, Madara.", Hashirama assured.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

"Holy potatoes, what was that?" Hashirama asked.

Madara sighed and facepalmed, "Now there's no mistaking it, that recognizable chakra, and that nickname, there's only one person who calls me that."

Suddenly a racing Izuna came in giving Madara a surprise hug, "Nii-san, I knew you were here!" (A/N: how are Naruto and Sasuke sleeping through all of this?😂)

"How the hell are you even here?" Madara asked quietly.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes nearby and Tobirama walked out of it slowly, waving his hand, "We came in here to give my brother a helping hand, thanks to the Sage."

Madara snarled at Tobirama, "So you also brought the Albino-head?"

"Why you-", Tobirama growled but was interrupted by Hashirama's bone-crushing hug.

"So happy you're here brother!" Hashirama happily cried.

"Yup, me too." Tobirama replied, patting his brother's head.

"So...what's with the reunion?" a mysterious voice asked, Naruto was awake and so was Sasuke, who were both rubbing their eyes and stretching their limbs.

"Oh sorry to wake you guys up so early, meet our brothers from the Afterlife." Hashirama said.

* * *

 **Hey it's your girl Kanari! Sorry for the very long delay, I had to go to two places for vacations but I'm back...back again(sorrynotsorry)l. Sorry if the characters in this chapter are really OOC, I just didn't post a chapter in a long time. It might be a long time again till the next chapter but just wait until then, thanks for staying with me you guys. Bye! :3**


	15. Should I continue? :

Hey guys, just wanted to know. Do you want me to continue this story or delete it? I know I'm on hiatus right now but still. If I continue this, just warning you, I'm going to skip many stuff so there's going to be little chapters!


	16. Announcement!

Heyyyy it's me, pls forgive me that this isn't a new chapter. Just announcing that I will CONTINUE this story. But this fanfic will only last until the end of the first Naruto series, and I probably won't make a sequel for Naruto Shippuden. But anyone of you can make their own sequel of my story, just pls credit me and send me a link of it so I can also read it. Bye :3


End file.
